Make a Wish, Tsuna-kun
by xXFrostKittenXx
Summary: Tsuna-kun makes his wish in an alleyway to save himself and his mother from his father's stupidity. Part 1 of Make a Wish, Magical Warrior. Oneshot, pre-canon AU.


It's Daddy's fault, Tsuna realizes as he hides behind his mother's leg. They are in an alleyway, deep in the shadows and away from the main street, where they had been hustled to by a man with a gun. He wears a suit and tells them that Iemitsu—Tsuna's father, and he's not going to call him "Daddy" anymore—just _couldn't keep his mouth shut_. Always going on and on about his beautiful wife and his "little tuna-fishie." Had been waving around _pictures_. Tsuna sniffs and his eyes burn and he feels something warm twisting in him, and that's a mix of exhilarating and terrifying.

He hasn't felt this warmth for a little more than two years, when he was five and falling out of a tree. Back then, he knew something had happened to save him, though he couldn't _quite_ remember what happened afterward.

This time, the warmth seems to hit a block. It rushes forward and comes to a complete halt, just out of reach.

There's nothing to save them this time.

He whimpers as the man gives the gun a small wave and almost jumps out of his skin when a white cat-like thing jumps up on an overturned crate. The man ignores it, even as it tilts its head with its absurdly long ears.

"Heya, kid."

Tsuna gives a small sob, because this voice is entirely different from the man in front of them and he isn't hearing it with his ears. It's like it's directly in his head, and he's pretty sure it's the cat-thing, and he's going crazy, oh God.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, you're not crazy."

Oh God, it could hear his thoughts?!

"Looks like you're in a tight spot, kid. Do you need help?"

What is a cat going to do to help them out of this situation?

"Plenty. And I wouldn't mind it either, for someone with so much potential. Someone like you."

He doesn't have any "potential." He's Dame-Tsuna.

"But you have so _much_ potential. And I can help you."

There's a catch. There has to be.

"Well, there's just one thing."

Of course.

"You have to make a contract with me."

A contract?

"An agreement, if you will. I grant you a wish, any wish, and you agree to become a magical warrior and fight witches."

Like…like a manga?

"I guess. I've never read one."

That doesn't sound so bad. The good guys always win those fights.

"Do we have a deal?"

Tsuna presses his forehead against his mother's leg, squeezes his eyes closed, and nods.

"You have to say your wish out loud for me to make the contract."

What would stop the man from coming back?

"Any wish, Tsuna-kun."

"I wish for you to protect us from this man, for him to disappear and never come back," Tsuna whispers into the fabric of his mother's dress.

"What was that, brat?" the man sneers. The gun clicks.

He's going to shoot them. Stupid, lying cat—!

"I _never_ lie."

The man's eyes widen as his arm freezes, shakes, shivers…and bends slowly, so slowly, until the gun is pointing to his temple.

"By your own wish, Tsuna-kun. You both shall be protected from this man."

"Wha—" The man swallows, suddenly sweating. "What the hell?" he screeches.

"He shall disappear."

"You fucking brat, what are you doing?!"

"And he shall never come back."

BANG!

His mother gasps, hands flying up to cover her mouth. Tsuna gives a small scream as a fine spray of blood and viscera paints the wall of the alley. The man's body falls, a puppet with its strings cut. He stares, he can't look away, his eyes wide, pupils blown, taking in every. Single. Detail.

"And now I'll complete the contract."

He gasps as something icy cold, unfamiliar— _feels almost clinical_ —wraps around him. Entirely invisible to the naked eye, it settles in a thick layer over his whole body and sinks into his skin. It grabs him at his core, where the contained warmth he felt earlier lives, and _rips_.

He drops to his knees, can't catch his breath, can't even scream.

"Hmm. There's a block here. I'll have to break that…consider it a freebie, kid."

Something breaks, shatters, _oh God, ohGodohGodohGod, it hurtshurtshurts_ —

—and he knows darkness.

oO000Oo

 **So, in the middle of writing a KHR/Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura crossover, I came up with this. It's a series. Inspired by the amazing thefirecrest, who wrote Madoka Hitman Reborn and put it up for adoption. This is done WITH PERMISSION!**

 **Part of a series,** ** _Make a Wish, Magical Warrior_** **.**


End file.
